


They hated rainy days

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Worried parents give me life, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeremiah Jones, clean your room before you go out!”</p>
<p>“Jeez, in a minute!”</p>
<p>New day, same argument; no matter how many times Susan scolded, yelled and threatened her son with new punishments, he still would not comply; she was starting to get angrier with every day that passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They hated rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Flip mentioned how there was an actual scene that got cut off the comic, where Parker parents scolded him; after that I decided to write some worried parents. Worried parents give me life.

“Jeremiah Jones, clean your room before you go out!”

“Jeez, in a minute!”

New day, same argument; no matter how many times Susan scolded, yelled and threatened her son with new punishments, he still would not comply; she was starting to get angrier with every day that passed.

“Davey, you will not go anywhere if you do not clean your room!”

The teenager just rolled his eyes, but Susan had enough of it.

“You will not mock me, young man! Do as I say!”

Davey turned, his back facing her, as he walked away making hand movements mocking her as she continued to yell.

“Davey! You will not go out!”

“Just try to stop me!”

Susan was furious, as her teenaged son finally grabbed his skateboard, exiting the kitchen as he headed for the front door.

“Oh- where are you going?” Her younger son was sitting on the living room, watching television as his brother angrily stomped through the room, slamming the front door open.

“Davey?” Parker intruded, but his brother didn’t answer, he just slammed the front door, violently closing it as Parker’s eyes went wide. He silently went to his room, not wanting to face his mother’s wrath; it was rare when she lashed out at him due to Davey, but at this point Parker knew that it was just better to hide from her until she calmed down.

Susan was fuming, but instead of lashing out to Parker, she just started to clean the dishes. She had a feeling that it was ridiculous, but she felt much better using her energy on cleaning rather than screaming.

 

Several hours had passed, and Susan managed to calm down after cleaning the kitchen, place where she was sitting on currently. She had been thinking of talking with Davey for a while; he was rebellious, and it had been a very long time since they had a nice conversation. Unfortunately, she felt she couldn’t do much to understand her sons the way their father understood them. But yet, she wanted to try, she wanted to know if there was something bugging him in school, if he had any crushes yet- she wanted them to be closer.

It was late. She wondered where Davey could be.

The phone rang.

—-

The day of the funeral was a rainy one.

Davey hated rain.

—-

Things changed drastically on the Jones’ residence, the remaining members of the family were silent, as if they didn’t want to bring up any topic with the fear that it will eventually shift into one topic in specific.

Sr. Jones had refuged himself on his work, coming home late every night with the excuse of being tired to not have to speak about anything, eventually breaking down into tears after realizing that his son was gone. He simply was gone. No amount of work would bring him back.

Parker was different. The gentle, optimistic boy secluded himself in his bedroom, refusing to come out for a while. After that, he just refused to speak; it was as if he wasn’t actually there, as if his body was on autopilot. It took him a long to recover from the incident, but he slowly managed to overcome the pain. It made him stronger.

As for Susan, Davey room remained as dirty as the day Davey left.

—-

Susan and Tim were sitting on the living room, talking about each other’s day until they heard a loud scream coming from their son’s room.

“Fuck!”

They both stayed silent for several seconds, staring at each other as they tried to figure out if they should investigate the source of the sound or not.

Parker was not a teenager that normally cursed, strangely enough, but his swear wasn’t simply anger- it sounded as if he was… as if he was hurt in some strange way.

Susan silently stood up, heading to her son’s room; after the accident, Parker had been more attached to his mother rather than his father, prompting her to go and try to comfort her child in any way she could.

“Parker? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Susan tried opening the door, but it was locked.

“PJ, Honey, unlock the door. We’ve talked about this.”

No answer.

Her stomach went cold as several ideas rushed to her head… but she took a deep breath before rushing to conclusions.

“Tim! Come help get this door open?”

Several seconds passed, but her husband didn’t say a word.

“Tim! I said-“

“Susan, come here.”

 

Confused, the woman practically ran to where her husband was standing, the remote on his hand as he stared at the television screen.

_The sovereign killer has murdered four students, some of them not being identified as of yet-_

Susan ran to the kitchen, grabbing the keys of the house as she ran back to her son’s locked room. Shaking, she managed to unlock the door, slamming it open as she inspected the contents, trying to find her small son somewhere inside.

It was empty.

—-

People were running in and out of the house, as Tim kept making calls to the police and the neighbors, as well as calling his son’s friend (Micah, was the name?) to ask if they have seen him anywhere, but every single time people would deny seeing him.

Susan sat on the couch, the television still on as they kept broadcasting the news about the Sovereign Killer’s most recent murder.

She imagined her son, so small and fragile, walking in the streets while that _monster_ was outside. They didn’t show the pictures of the victims of the grizzly murder for very obvious reasons, and yet Susan couldn’t stop imagining the crime scene.

The one difference it being that one of those teenagers was her son. Her Parker.

When the phone rang, Susan was the first one to grab it, answering it as fast as possible without even realizing she snatched it out of her husband’s hands.

“Parker?!” she practically screamed on the phone, not even letting the caller to greet her.

“…Hello?”

Susan chocked back tears when she realized the voice of the caller was very different from her son’s.

“Uh, Hello? Is PJ around?”

“Who- Who is this?”

“Mrs. Jones?” The voice answered, confused as well without knowing what was exactly going on. “I’m Bastian, friend of…” the voice hesitated for a second, as if he remembered he should not say a very specific name “Friend of Parker. He called me about half hour ago, I was calling back to see if he was okay?”

Susan eyes widened, clutching the phone near her face as she kept yelling to the phone.

“He did?! Did he tell you anything? Do you know where he is?!”

“No, He- He just asked me if I was okay.” Bastian sounded very concerned, as he started to realize the gravity of the situation.

“…What happened?”

Susan began to sob, as her husband took the phone from her to speak to the confused teenager.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Mister Jones? I’m Bastian, I was just calling to- what happened to Parker? Is something wrong?”

Tim placed his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose, as he explained the entire situation to the teenager on the phone. After listening, Bastian went quiet for several seconds, and then he replied with a “I’ll go there as fast as possible-“, but before Tim ordered him not to (there IS a serial killer on the loose), the teenager ended the call.

 

Half hour later, the adults of the neighbor have organized themselves to go on pairs to look for the lost teenager, as the police eventually showed up to ask for information about Parker, to start looking as well.

It was dangerous, everybody was shaken up by the incredibly recent murders, and yet they all were going to try their hardest to find Parker.

Susan tried to go look for him as well, but he was stopped by her husband, Tim claiming that in her state she would do more harm than good. The woman got furious at this claim, but she realized that he was right- there was no reason for her to go in such an emotional state. Instead, she stayed home waiting for the phone-call that would tell her what happened to her son.

—-

Several hours had passed, and Susan had already imagined the worst that could have happened to her child.

_Oh, please, no,_ she thought, burying her face on her hands as she began to silently sob at the turn of events. _I already buried a son. Please, don’t make me do it again. Please…_

The phone began to ring, and several thoughts rushed to the mother’s head, tragic and happy, as she reached the phone, hesitating for a couple of seconds before she actually answered it.

“…Hello?”

“Mrs. Jones?” It was Bastian, once again. Susan felt guilt at the fact that the teenager had to risk himself looking for her son.

“Bastian? Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did anything happen? Did you- Did you find-“

Susan was way too exalted to finish speaking, but Bastian replied back to her.

“Mrs. Jones, I found him.” He said with utmost calm, something that told Susan for a split second that something must have gone horribly wrong.

“He is okay, I- I found Parker.”

Susan didn’t realize it, but she began to cry while the phone was still against her ear.

—-

“Where were you?!” Susan screamed at her son, him being soaked from the rain outside. He wasn’t even wearing shoes.

“What could possibly compile you to run away like this?! Do you have any idea of how worried we all were for you? There is a serial killer on the loose! We called the police!”

However, Parker wasn’t paying attention to any of it.

It was minutes ago when him, accompanied by Bastian, opened the door of his home. Susan offered Bastian a coat, but he refused, his hand on Parker’s shoulder, giving a light squeeze as he left, telling the teenager “See you later, Peej.”

After that, her son remained as quiet as a rock, as if he wasn’t even listening to anything his parents were yelling.

“Parker, I’m talking to you! You-You can’t do this. Students from your school were just murdered! You can’t-“

It was at the mention of the murders that Parker flinched in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as if he was receiving a blow to the face.

“Oh, Oh God.” Susan muttered, as she kneeled down on front of her son trying to make eye contact with him, but he just turned away. He seemed ashamed at the pain he was currently feeling.

“Tim, can you- can you give us a second?”

He eyed them both, and reluctantly left; he was definitely going to talk with Parker after this, but it seemed like the boy needed his mother more.

“Parker, sweetie,” She tried to get the teenager attention, but he still seemed to deliberately avoid her eyes. The teenager began to cry, trying to swallow back his tears but it was impossible for him to do so, he just kept crying.

“Oh, honey, its okay.” Susan got near the teenager, hugging him and tugging him close to her, as her son put his hands around her, sobbing loudly.

“It’s okay. I’m here, It will be okay honey…”

It was raining.

Susan hated rain.


End file.
